


My Baby, Your Baby, Our Baby

by BreG21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Class Project, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: Getting paired with her crush for a school project-taking a fake baby home for the weekend, nonetheless- was a far fetched dream in Marinette's mind, so when it actually happens, anyone could imagine her excitement. But, with Hawkmoth always around the corner, will she be able to keep her identity a secret from her class partner and meantime her grade? Only time will tell. Oneshot.





	My Baby, Your Baby, Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is for buginetta on tumbler. A couple months back she had posted a little snippet where Adrien and Marinette have to take home a baby from school for a project, which leads to a reveal. I asked if I could make a one shot out of it, and here we are!
> 
> Sorry, that it took so long! It’s been collecting dust in my google drive for a while.
> 
> This takes place shortly after Gladiator. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Cross-posted on FFN under the username Breakingdawn77

Being on time for class was a rare oddity that Marinette was hardly blessed with. So she understood Alya's shocked gaze as she took her seat next to her best friend, ten minutes before class.

Alya's eyes were glued to her best friend. "Girl, what happened? How are you actually on time for once?"

Marinette's mind combed through for excuse to give. "Uh... my manman woke me up super early. She really wants me to start coming to school on time, you know?"

The truth was that there had been an early akunma at 6:45 in the morning. By the time she and Chat were finished, she figured it was too late to fall back into bed. The akuma had been a particularly nasty one and took a while to defeat. She was lucky she had made it to school at all. She was so exhausted.

But hey, she'd be able to see Adrien at least. That right there brightened her mood for the day entirely. Slouching back into her seat to relax for a couple minutes before class started, Marinette couldn't help the love sick gaze that crossed over her eyes at the sight of Adrien's head— well, the back of it, but still.

"Alright, class." Ms. Bustier clapped her hands together to draw their attention to her. "Today, we're starting a new project, and I need everyone's undivided attention. We have a lot to cover and it'd be best to jump right in."

Everyone reluctantly turned their eyes to their teachers, causing her to smile wide. "Great. Today, or rather, for this full weekend, you'll be taking home an electric baby to take care of. And yes, before you ask, you will be partnered. I already have everyone paired up."

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

But as her classmates seemed upset by the thought of bringing home a baby, Marinette couldn't help but bounce with joy in her seat at the thought that maybe, just maybe she could be paired with Adrien.

The teacher grabbed her grading tablet, finding the names easily and began to list them off.

"Sabrina and Chloe."

_Please._

"Ivan and Mylene."

_Oh, please let her have this._

"Alix and Kim."

_If she had any of Tikki's luck rubbed off on her, please let it be this._

"Rose and Juleka."

_Just, please._

"Nino and Alya."

_She only wanted this one thing to go right._

"Adrien and Marinette."

Just as she was about to bolt up out of her seat to shout out in excitement, Alya— being the good friend that she was— wrapped her hands around her waist and mouth, keeping Marinette from embarrassing herself from shouting out in joy.

The rest of Ms. Bustiers words were drowned out by Marinette's imagination running wild. They were gonna have a baby together! Albite— not a real one, but still! This was a step, then maybe they'd start dating and fall in love and get married and have three kids, a dog, maybe a cat and a hamster named-

_"Girl!" ___

____

Marinette bolted up straight at her nickname. Turning to face Alya, she glared at her best friend's sly smirk. "The teacher said to go move next to your partner." She emphasized the word as her eyes landed on Adrien, who was staring at her with a soft smile.

She blushed at the word partner. They'd be together for an entire weekend. Just her, him, and the baby.

But wait. What would she do if an Akuma attacked? How would she get away? And it wouldn't be fair to Adrien if she just disappeared out of nowhere to be left with the baby.

Oh, no. This was going to be a disaster, disaster, disaster…..

She was suddenly pushed halfway out of the chair by her friend, telling her to "move it, already."

Scowling at Alya, Marinette gathered her bag and bolted from her seat moving to sit next Adrien, excitement flooding her entire being as she tried to contain any quivering her legs wanted to do at that particular moment.

"Hey, Marinette. How're you?" The soft smile he gave her was so adorable and easy. "You excited for the project?"

_I'm excited to be by you._

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she tried to prevent the stumbling of her words, but her tongue wouldn't corporate. "Yesh-yea….yes. I mean, yes. I'm definitely ready for the project."

Oh, this weekend was gonna be hard.

The grin he threw her made the thumping in her heart escalate. "Great. If you don't mind, maybe we should do Friday until Saturday at my place, and then Sunday until Monday at yours? If that works with you, of course."

What was her name again? "Few fure? I-I mean, you s-sure? That me good with...I uh.. Uh." She breathed through her stutter. "Tha-that sounds good to m-me."

That smile was gonna be the death of her. She swore it. "Awesome. I'll make sure that my bodyguard knows." He quickly shot off a text to whom she assumed, was said bodyguard.

Oh, if this was a dream, she didn't ever want to wake up.

The babies were handed out within minutes. Electrical dolls that look creepily similar to a baby when seen from afar, but up close just looked wrong.

"So, what should we name her?"

She looked up at Adrien, who was holding out the fake birth certificate, ready to write down the name of the unborn child. Would it be weird if she used the name that she planned for their actual child? Worth the risk. "Um… Emma?"

If she hadn't been so close, she would've missed the jolt that ran through his spine at the mention of the name, and she immediately knew why.

It was his mother's name.

In all honesty, that was why she had chosen the name in the first place. She knew how much his mother meant to him, and she thought the name was beautiful all on its own, so why not?

He cleared his throat as he began scribbling the name down. "That's… a nice name. It was my mother's, well, Emilie, actually. But, yeah."

Warning bells started ringing in her head as she realized what a mistake it might've been to go for that name. "I'm sorry! I didn't think.. We d-don't ha-"

He chuckled softly. "Marinette, it's okay. I like it. You're all good."

She sighed internally. "O-okay. Sorry."

He took Emma and started to buckle her up in the car seat. "No worries. Now, let's figure out how to snap her into this. I've actually never used a car seat before."

It was easy enough, thankfully, and soon they were ready to go just as the limo pulled up. Marinette had to remind herself to breathe. That she could do this. When her uncle visited the one time for the competition, she talked to him normally the whole day right before he got akumatized, she could do it now, too.

She could.

* * *

Maybe she couldn't.

But she was still trying as she left the limo with the baby carrier in hand. Adrien had opened her door— how was he so sweet— and then guided her into his overly large house.

They were soon the in the foyer, meeting his father who stood at the top of the staircase, hands clasped behind his back; Eyes stone cold as he just stared at the two teens. "Nahitle has informed me of your assignment with this pretend baby. I've had her clear your schedule for the duration. But understand that this is a one-time thing, and your schedule will return to normal once this is over."

He left without another word. Marinette felt absolute hallow at the man's presence, but looking to Adrien, she could tell that he was used to his stand-offish behavior and had grown accustomed to such.

That honestly broke a little part of her heart inside. No one deserved that kind of coldness from a parent.

But the smile he forced for his father turned real when he went to look at her. "Sorry about my father. He can be… brash at times."

She offered a sweet grin of her own, wanting to give him reassurance that she wasn't brought down by his father. "I-it's okay, Adrien. I don't scare too easily."

He laughed, and reached for the baby carrier to take into his own hands. "Just around me, right?" He teased and before she could even blink, let alone defend the statement, he shook whatever thoughts had clouded his head and apologized as he realized what he had said. "I mean, uh, actually-"

She blushed, but was quick to wave him off, letting him know that she knew it was all in play and that she didn't mind him one bit teasing her a little. "You're good. Now, come on, we should probably settle Emma down in your room and wait for her to need something."

She felt so alive as she saw the sparks of joy light up and grew into a tame fire within the emeralds of his eyes.

She also felt alive when he grabbed her hand— their hands were touching, actual skin to skin contact, and oh it felt so unbelievably nice— and pulled up the staircase and to his room. His hand was soft and warm, and calmed her heart and made it race at the exact same time with sparks that ignited on her skin at his touch.

She was never gonna wash this hand again.

* * *

The first hour went by pretty smoothly actually. Emma had only wanted to be fed once, which Adrien had insisted he took the first duty. It took some convincing, but she agreed eventually. The baby was quiet within minutes of being fed and having a bottle to its mouth.

Everything went haywire in her mind at how caring he was holding Emma.

Now, hours later, Marinette had changed Emma once, Adrien once, and they both took turns with rocking her every other time when she cried for attention. With night falling over the city, and the baby making soft cooing noises, Adrien and Marinette had put in a movie at random and were sprawled out on the couch as the characters on the screen were mutually pinning over each other while the other didn't have any idea.

"Hey, Marinette?"

She was jolted out of her movie consumed mind to see Adrien watching her with blatant curiosity and weary.

She moved to reach for the remote, pausing the movie and sat upright to give him her full attention, blue locked on green, as she tried to keep herself steady and grounded in her thoughts. Because she just couldn't get lost in those beautiful green eyes when he seemed to need to ask her a serious question.

She just couldn't. Did he know what he did to her?

She'd be lost for hours, with very little way to get back.

Clearing the back of her throat, she asked, "Yeah?"

Adrien seemed to be double thinking his question, as if he was wondering if he should really be asking what he obviously really wanted to. He took a few deep breathes, trying to stay firm in whatever decision he had made. "Why are you so nervous around me?"

_Oh._

Oh, her mind breathed, and her heart did a little tight squeeze along with it. Her face burned with heat that started to spread right underneath her skin and colored it fiery red.

But, instead of answering— and in the case that she was wrong as to why he was questioning her— she could only get out, "What?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, his face was anything but. "I'dunno. I just noticed that you sometimes are nervous around me and stutter and everything. I mean, I know we're friends, I don't think you hate me or anything. It's just I worry sometimes that I make you uncomfortable at times, maybe it's because of my dad? I just, I just wanna know if there's anything I could do to make you feel more at ease around me."

Of course, he would think about her like that, because that was just who he was. Her brain started up and running with the thought that this amazing, sweet, caring boy noticed her stutter and nervousness around him and was wondering just what happened that made her be like that around him.

This innocent boy was gonna be the death of her. She was sure of it.

She forced her courage forward as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "That's not it, Adrien. You're right in the fact that you're my friend, but not for the reason I'm so nervous around you."

He looked confused, and she wanted to run her thumb out the wrinkle that had started to form between his brows to smooth it out. He scootched closer to her, their knees brushing lightly against each other. He took her hands into his and her brain almost exploded. "Then… then what is it? I really wanna know. Maybe I can help in some way?"

Her air decided to leave her then and there. Her body must've thought oxygen and breathing was irrelevant, because it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. What was she supposed to even say to that? How would she even start? Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire and she didn't know how to stop it or how to just-

"I have a crush on you."

Oh,

Oh no,

That was out loud.

Oh, dang. She definitely had not meant to say that out loud.

He jumped back as if he had been slapped by her sudden outburst— not by her actual words, she knew. Adrien would never be that cruel— as shock filled his face, face now turned to look out on the floor in front of him, but not actually looking at anything. "Oh."

She quickly backpedaled, "I'm so sorry, Adrien. I hadn't meant for that to come out."

He gulped a few times before steadying himself. "It's...it's okay, Marnette. I just didn't know."

She gave a dry laugh. "Trust me, I know." He grimaced and she shot him an apologetic stare. "Sorry, everyone makes fun of how I'm so obvious with it."

He moved closer to her once more, patting her knee. "It's alright. I'm sorry I didn't know." He inhaled, and exhaled. "I should be completely open and honest with you. There's a.. ..girl that I work with that I really have strong feelings for." He swallowed. "And..and I've liked her for a long time now-"

Her smile was sad, but she tried. "Adrien, it's okay. You don't have to explain."

He stopped her, fierceness settled heavily in his tone. "No, I want you to understand, she's beautiful, and strong, and smart, so creative." She felt her heart drop, "But, Marinette, so are you. You're not any less than that. She rejected me recently. And a part of me still wants to try to win her over, but I don't know anymore."

She wanted him to know that she wasn't upset by his words. '"Adrien, I promise-"

"Marinette, please," His eyes were pleading, "Just let me finish what I need to say, okay?"

She nodded.

He seemed to be able to breathe again. "I care about her, I love her, but she's not interested, there's someone else that she likes. I don't think I could really do a relationship right at the moment, especially when my heads up in the air as to if I wanna try one last time, I also wouldn't want you to think you're the rebound girl or second choice. Because you deserve better than that. I need time. And I gotta be honest, even with that, I'll always love her, she'll always have a piece of my heart, I can't stop it, no matter how much I want.

But, I promise you, I'd never cheat on you. If we get together, one day, I'd give you my all, and, I-I'm honestly not sure wha-what that may all be, but you have to understand that a part of my heart does belong to someone else, and might always. And hopefully with time..."

She was the one to take his hands this time with a sincere smile, cutting off his babbling. "Adrien, sometimes honesty and a chance is enough. I'll give you space, well, after this weekend," She looked to the doll in the carrier. "And I'll let you figure out whatever you need to. I just appreciate you being open with me."

He began to rub little circles in the back of her hand. "Thanks, Marinette. It might be a while, and I hope no matter what, that we can remain friends. And for what it's worth, I'm really flattered that you like me. You really are amazing."

She smiled. "Of course we'd remain friends. And thank you."

She was pulled into a hug, and boy did she feel bliss being wrapped in a warm embrace with Adrien Agreste. It was more than any of her dreams could come up with, because it was actually real.

But, of course, as her luck would have it, that was when the baby decided to cry.

* * *

The weekend went by pretty fast after that.

Emma had her fussy times, that was for sure, but from what she heard with Nino and Alya, they didn't have it nearly as bad. Thank goodness. The other blessing was no Akuma attacks. That was the biggest relief.

They were now in her room, she at her desk as she held Emma in her arms and swiveled side to side in her chair to try to keep boredom at bay, while Adrien lounged on the chaise, swiping through his phone at whatever social media platform he was on.

She didn't know a project like this could get so boring.

The first night at his house, she woke them a total of only three times— each taking turns— and it wasn't too hard crawling out of bed to take care of her, she was pretty sure it had been harder on Adrien than her, seeing as she was the night owl between the two.

Speaking of beds, the thought brought a blush to cheeks, Adrien had insisted she take the bed while he took the couch. After several minutes of arguing like a married couple— shut up brain— he relented, and had suggested that they should both just take the bed.

One could only imagine what that did to her. How her heart had pounded in her ears, and her stuttering had gone from fifty to a hundred real fast. It took everything in her just to agree.

And when they woke up cuddling each other, well, that was a whole other situation for later. But what she would say, is that it consisted of two, blushing teens, and trying to apologize a million times to the other.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

She was brought out of her thoughts at the model's voice. She blinked a few times. "Huh, uh, yeah. Sorry, lost in thought."

A warm smile slipped on his lips and melted away the worry that had been wavering in his eyes. "Okay. Do you need me to take Emma?"

She nodded. "Sure." that would give her the time to be able to take a shower, something she hadn't been able to do since getting Emma, seeing as she was too afraid to leave the baby's side. Even though she trusted Adrien with her life, it was still a scary thought. "I really need to take a shower anyways."

Was this how motherhood was always like? If so, she was in for a long haul.

Leaving her chair, she walked the short distance and placed the baby in Adrien's arms, making sure the head was secure before all else.

Once tucked safely into her daddy's arms, Emma continued to make little cooing sounds as if she was the most content baby to ever be. "Thanks, Adrien."

"No problem, she's my responsibility, too."

Marinette quickly ran to grab a towel before going to the bathroom and locking the door behind her as she always did.

* * *

He had Emma lying on his chest when he heard it.

The boom and screams of an akuma.

Of course, just when Adrien had thought they were gonna get a break from the stupid butterflies.

Grabbing Emma, he went to her carseat, and buckled her in, making sure she was secured before going downstairs to the bathroom door and knocking. "Marinette, there's an akuma on the loose, and my father is demanding that I come home."

He heard a soft sigh before she answered, "Okay. Make sure you get there safe."

He breathed in relief. "Thanks, Marinette. I'll make it up to you by covering the whole night shift."

He scurried away before she could say anything else.

He found an alleyway close by to transform, and quickly went into the heat of the battle, hoping that Ladybug would get there soon so he could get back to Marinette and the baby.

It was a weird thought, but definitely not an unpleasant one.

* * *

Marinette realized her mistake the moment she stepped out.

She was left alone with the baby. A baby that only she and Adrien could calm with the bracelets that were wrapped around their wrists.

This… this was not good.

"Tikki!"

The little creature fluttered out from her hiding spot, worry etched onto her face. "This isn't good, Marinette."

She moaned as she buried her face in her hands. "I know." She huffed. "I didn't even think. I know how strict his dad can be, so I didn't want to make him wait any longer than he had to. But now what do I do!?"

Tikki sighed. "This isn't an ideal situation, but we have to make do with what we have, Marinette. You're gonna have to suit up and I'll make some modifications and add a baby carrier to the front of your suit. The straps will be connected to the suit, so all you'll have to do is get her tucked in and she'll be safe."

Marinette started to rub her temples. This was not good, not good at all. "Okay, okay. We gotta do this." Grabbing the baby, she held the doll to her chest. "Spots on."

Once she made sure the baby was secured, she held the yo-yo over her head, tossing it to wrap around a nearby building and swung off, in pursuit to find the akuma, and her partner.

She could only hope Chat would understand when she showed up with a fake baby strapped to her chest.

* * *

Chat had been through a lot in his life, from a cold-hearted father, to his mother disappearing, to having a strange creature show up in his room randomly one day and announce that he was gonna be a superhero.

He thought he had seen it all, and was prepared for whatever life was going throw at him next.

But life liked to prove him wrong.

Because not even five minutes after he had begun to battle this akuma alone— heartbreak was its name apparently, his girlfriend had broken up with him for another guy and Chat was pretty sure his akuma was in the necklace he had wrapped around his wrist— Ladybug had come swinging in, but not alone.

Oh, definitely not alone.

Because on her chest, was a fake baby in a portable carrier. A baby from their class. All functions of his brain just ceased to work, nothing was working and everything came to a slow crawl before it completely stopped.

She was from his class. Ladybug was in his school, and she had the same project with him and she breathed the same air that he did, and oh gosh, what was he supposed to be doing?

Oh, right. The akuma.

He was gonna have to have a long talk with her later.

* * *

With the villain defeated, they landed on a nearby roof, catching their breaths after the tiring fight.

If Ladybug was in his class, he saw her every day, yet he didn't know it, and that gave a punch to his heart, because he wanted her so much, and if he could just finally be with her and with her so close…

_But what about Marinette?_

He hated his brain. Truly, hated it.

_Ladybug doesn't like you. Marinette does. And you know that you could easily fall for the girl if you let yourself. You could._

_But would that be really fair to Marinette? To not give her my full heart?_

_Honesty. That's what she cares about. She's said as much. Give her a chance. You don't have to let Ladybug go to let someone else into your heart. Give all that you can with Marinette. Put your all into her with what you can, it'll be enough, even when your heart is shared with someone else. Trust yourself._

Shoving the thoughts away, he focused on the situation at hand, he needed to talk to Ladybug about this. Feelings aside, they needed to discuss this above all else.

He wasn't sure exactly on how to start this conversation, so bluntly, he pointed to the baby and asked, "What's that?"

Ladybug was startled by his brash question. "W-what?" He watched as she cradled the head, making sure he couldn't see the face of the fake baby.

"That." He pointed more determined. "The baby. From Ms. Bustier's class."

Her mouth fell open as her eyes began to bludge out of her head, the underneath of her left eye twitching just slightly. "H..how do y-you know-"

"Because I was assigned the same project, too, bugaboo."

Her breath hitched at his confirmation at her thoughts. She moved the head closer to her chest, as if to protect it from the truth. From the possibility.

That didn't stop him from moving forward, eyes begging her to let him see. To let him know. The hope that bubbled in his chest was inflating with every step and he just wanted to know, to finally put them both out of this misery.

Her grip on the plastic head loosened as he drew near. He could tell that neither of them were really breathing, but really how could they in this situation?

When his claws were in reach of the doll, he moved the baby just enough to where he could see her face. Where he could see Emma's face.

"Em-ma." He choked out.

Ladybug— Marinette's— ocean blue eyes were glossed over with a fine sheen of tears. "How do you know.."

He chuckled with water in his throat. "I think I'd recognized my own fake daughter, Marinette."

Her breath hitched even further. "Guess you would, huh? I feel so stupid."

He blinked as confusion took hold now. Was she… disappointed? "What-what do you mean?"

Emma decided to take that moment to cry, but it was her attention cry, so Marinette began to bounce in her place. "I've been rejecting you for you. I feel….I feel so dumb."

Oh, that was right. Marinette had a crush on Adrien, who was also Chat, and Chat had a crush on Ladybug, who was also Marinette, which meant by default that he had a crush on Marinette.

He had a crush. On Marinette. In love, to be more like, and she returned his feelings in the end. He was the boy she rejected him for. That was irony.

Everything came crashing down around him at once as he realized just what was in front of him, or who was in front of him, and he didn't waste another second before he was cupping her jaw and running his finger along her cheek bone. "Please, Marinette….can I….?"

She nodded at his nonverbal question.

Without hesitation, his lips were on hers and all he could taste, feel and understand, was warmth. Warmth, baked goods, sweet, and just a touch of something that was undoubtedly Marinette. Something that he would image was what home felt like.

And as she tilted her head just a little, he was a goner. Forget the world. Forget the villains. This was just them. Everything else paled in comparison.

It wasn't perfect, but he was quickly getting addicted to it, to her. He didn't want to stop being addicted either.

_You could love her._

Oh brain, you've never been more right.

She pulled away, only to rest her forehead against his. "Wow."

He smiled. "Yeah."

That was when she pulled away, grin spread wide on her face. "Can you detransform? I need to do something."

He nodded as he saw her grip Emma tighter and whispered, spots off as he breathed, claws in.

In a flash of light, there stood Marinette, his shy, beautiful classmate, Marinette, and he could never want anyone else.

Her hand went to outstretched in front of her, out for him to take, eyes sparkling with mischief and her smile turning cattish. His heart seemed to like that. "Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain- Cheng. I've been in love with you since you gave me your umbrella. Sorry about stuttering around you all the time. My words just turn to mush with you."

He chuckled and took her hand. "Nice to meet you, Marinette. I'm Adrien Agreste. I've been in love with you since we defeated Stoneheart the second time. Perfect timing, huh?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah. Guess we're just lucky like that. For what it's worth, I'm glad it's you."

His laugh vibrated in his chest. "Me too."

She paused, but didn't drop his hand. "Maybe we could make up for lost time and go get an ice cream together later?"

With her hand still in his, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips soundly to hers.

"Yes."

* * *

The weekend finished out in a blink of an eye and they were back in Ms. Bistiers class, with all the other students sitting at their desks with their project partners.

Marinette and Adrien seemed to be the only ones awake, besides Rose and Juleka, and actually alive. Even Nino and Alya were slumped down on their desk, dead in their seats.

After the babies were given back to the teacher, and they were given their grade, the two teens looked on in excitement at their report, seeing an A- in bold red.

They passed with a high grade. Marinette couldn't help but feel some sort of accomplishment at that.

"Well, class." The teacher began as she stood in front of the room, "While you all seem pretty out of it, I'm proud to say that this was one of the best classes that I've had so far with this assignment. I'm very proud of you. Give your partner a congratulations. I think you've all earned it."

Adrien raised his fist, waiting for her to do the same. She did so, happily knocking her knuckles against his.

"Pound it."

**Author's Note:**

> Husband's bonus thoughts:
> 
> Ladybug arrives on the scene, baby in tow.
> 
> Hawkmoth looks through the eyes of the Akuma victim.
> 
> "Is that a baby?"
> 
> *Akuma victim slaps Chat*
> 
> "An actual baby? My gosh you are an irresponsible parent."
> 
> *Akuma victim punches Chat repeatedly into the ground*
> 
> "You should be ashamed of yourself."
> 
> *Tosses Chat over a building.*
> 
> "So shameful."
> 
> Husbands thoughts part II:
> 
> The two teens look to .
> 
> "A Minus! Why Minus, this thing is in perfect condition?!"
> 
> A knowing smile coming from their teacher.
> 
> "You don't take a baby to fight an Akuma."
> 
> In unison.
> 
> "How did you?!"
> 
> "Even the bad students are never as late as you two, Also you two don't even change your hair in costume."
> 
> Adrein and Marinette look at each other
> 
> "A MINUS IT IS."


End file.
